


高空俱乐部

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	高空俱乐部

平稳飞行的机舱内伴随着低沉的鼾声，还有久久显示有人的厕所提示灯，定是又有人做些偷鸡摸狗的事情了，空乘长皱着眉头，想到了曾经值机过的一次航班，打扫之后的厕所内尽是石楠花的淫荡味道。

 

__________________________________________

林彦俊惊讶于陈立农竟然真的会到A市来寻他，前一秒刚托运完行李，刷着手机里拍下的街景图准备装个逼，抬头便看见那人的笑眼。

这种惊喜方式虽然戏剧又狗血，但又恰好戳进林彦俊的心坎，早就心花怒放的想钻入面前男人怀中的林彦俊想隐忍冲动的热情却还是克制不住略微惊讶的张了张嘴。

“你怎么在这？”  
“想你了嘛…”

如果只是陪自己坐个飞机未免也太奇怪的，不过还是跟着那人云里雾里的上了飞机，腆着脸笑着说自己没买到头等舱机票，硬要跟自己挤商务舱的男人还展露出八颗牙，成功获得了自己身旁的座位。

这个男人扯得慌一点都不写实，他分明看见了进来的时候头等舱还有些许空位，此刻他却安然坐在自己身旁。  
不过林彦俊也并没有反驳他，太久没见的面容带起了些许甜蜜的回忆，他着实想念面前的这个男人，他高挺的鼻梁，眼熟的衬衣，还有已经被嗅觉所习惯的香水味道。

飞机开始滑行，周围的嘈杂也逐渐转为安静，婴儿的啼哭随着腾空的失重开始缓缓减弱，林彦俊微微皱起眉头，吞咽口水企图缓解耳鸣的不适。

很快爬入平流层的飞机开始缓行，窗外海浪似的云海被夕阳染的金黄，林彦俊肚子不太舒服，没要晚餐，只问空姐要了杯咖啡，他带着墨镜闭目养神，身边的男人却吃着番茄千层面津津有味。  
他应该是不知道自己正看着他的，或许是因为目光太炙热，隔着漆黑的墨镜也能看清一二。

“你真的不吃吗。”

陈立农转头冲着林彦俊笑，嘴唇旁留着些许的番茄酱汁，让本就红润的嘴唇变得更加诱人，像是清晨新冒出的圣女果。

林彦俊喉结上下滚动了一下，没有回复，他前几分钟跟身边的男人说要小憩一会，差点暴露。扑面而来的熟悉香水味惹的他略微不适，他暂且把这种感觉判断为刚刚起飞颠簸时的耳鸣。事实却告诉他，面前的男人似乎发现了自己装睡的样子，越凑越近的气场惹得他有些喘不过气。

下一秒墨镜就被从脸颊上摘掉，瞪大的双眼暴露正在窥探面前男人的同时接踵而至的是一个带着浓郁番茄味的吻，舌尖缠绕着墨西哥酱汁的甜腻统统交缠在齿间，稀薄的空气也被面前高挺的鼻梁挡住，凑得老近的男人看着不真切，却似乎在笑。

“就知道你没睡着。”

他含着自己的舌尖含糊不清，语气中带了丝二氧化碳的温暖。

“哪有你这样的。”

林彦俊耳垂红了半分，几乎要透不过气，他企图推开凑过来的男人，却被一只大手乘虚而入，毛毯下伸入了熟悉触感，被捉住刚因为强势情欲的热吻而起来的东西。

林彦俊推着陈立农的胸膛扯开一段距离，他并不知道此刻愤怒的表情因双颊通红带上了些许娇嗔的情绪。

“你吃饭就好好吃啊，怎么吃到我这里来了”

他舔了舔嘴唇，不得不承认留在嘴角的味道有些诱人。

“我觉得还是这个比较好吃。”

陈立农的手还在毛毯底下作祟，隔着裤子勾勒着已经起来的形状，灵活的手指试图从裤子边缘进入。

林彦俊浑身一震，警惕的看了看周围，小型飞机的商务舱没什么人，后面同飞的白领似乎已经熟睡，轻鼾与陈立农灵动的手指交错扰乱着林彦俊的神经。

“你变态啊，这在飞机上。”

林彦俊凑近他轻声警告，身体却被逗弄的诚实的发抖使他的表情变得没有一点威慑力。陈立农微微发愣，试想着怎么在飞机上就把他给办了。

“那好吧。”

幼犬露出了可怜又惋惜的表情，殊不知他忍了多久。  
已经微微发汗的手掌从下体抽走，原本被抚摸的地方带着陌生的凉意，被解放的下体却有些意犹未尽了，他战栗的躯体并没有好几分，几周没见的年轻躯体此刻也在叫嚣着情欲的进入。

林彦俊低着头轻喘，他其实没想到陈立农会放过他，明明上次都能在保姆车后座把自己弄得七荤八素，这么久没见怎么会这么能忍的。  
他看上去又变回原来的完美模样调整为之前的姿势坐在他的双腿有些容不下的位置上，此时空姐从门帘处进来，收走陈立农吃的精光的餐具。

陈立农正襟危坐，林彦俊的表情却夹杂了几分慌乱，好在空姐并没有多说什么，连眼神都没留下便扭着屁股将隔离帘放下。

用餐后的空间立刻安静了下来，侧边没拉上的窗户也很快被黑暗包围，夜晚缓行的原因被贴心的关上了顶灯，只剩下落地夜光和此起彼伏的均匀呼吸。

林彦俊深知自己此刻滚烫的脸颊，装睡的同时又被始作俑者的视线灼烧着，刚才还捉弄人的手掌此刻无辜的贴上自己的额头，带了丝几乎只有自己才能闻到的香水味，他睁开双眼，对上对方担忧的表情。

“你没睡啊…”

林彦俊没有回话，抿了抿嘴唇上的死皮，始作俑者却全然失忆般。

“你脸好红啊，真的没事吗？”

“嗯，没事。”

“那我去刷牙了，你要一起吗？”

飞机还有好久才到达，陈立农也每次都会在饭后刷牙，这是他们俩都知道的习惯。

“你真的不去吗，一会我可不会放你出来。”  
男人明亮的双眼闪着调皮的光点，还有口腔中残留的番茄味来回震荡。

 

飞机卫生间的狭小空间几乎容纳不下两个人，此刻林彦俊看着面前一米八的男人驱着身子，拿着一次性牙刷在口腔中搅出泡沫。

“你干嘛非要我陪你啊，挤死了。”  
林彦俊坐在马桶盖子上，双腿蜷缩在一起像一只生气的猫咪。

得到的回应是个漱过口后带着薄荷味的吻，正当那个男人准备深入的时候，被林彦俊推着肩膀拉开距离。  
“你别弄了！”  
恶狠狠的低音几乎没有丝毫威慑力。

“我想你嘛，所以活动一结束就来找你了，为了多看你一眼。”  
陈立农的脸庞离自己的不过一尺，此刻他的呼吸整个洒在脸上，说的每个字包括带着别扭的尾音都恰到好处的钻进林彦俊的心眼里，看不真切的鼻梁上冒了几粒俏皮的汗珠。

“那就一会会…只接吻的话。”  
思念如同海啸般涌出，林彦俊不敢对上那人的眼神，似乎被看到就能被吞噬一样，只是早就硬起的下身让他几乎被碰到就能呻吟出声，他也已经无法忍耐了。

 

林彦俊几乎无法想象事情怎么会发展到这个地步，两个一米八的男人挤在几平米的狭小空间里，此刻个儿更高的那个在自己话音未落的同时，已经吻上了面前的柔软嘴唇。

他们几乎无法屈身，林彦俊只是后退了几步，就被推在马桶盖上。好在前面马桶盖被自己盖上，否则他现在一定全身湿透了，他想。

另一个确实已经浑身湿透，但是是被汗水浸湿，他们在狭小的空间里紧紧相拥，炙热的双手抚过的每一寸肌肤都像是磕了药般的上瘾，似乎比野战更令人兴奋，他紧闭着双眼，只听见衣服摩擦的声音，以及那人皮带扣解开时的金属碰撞声。  
肉体兴奋的贴合在一起，硬挺的两根贴合的同时灼烧着两个人的肌肤。  
陈立农像是在野兽争夺食物一般激吻，贪婪的吞咽着面前男人的唾液并舔过每一寸贝齿。而对方已然透不过气来，拼命的汲取一方空间里的稀薄空气。

林彦俊的裤子很快就被解开，他有些后悔自己穿了松紧带的宽松裤腿，但是在陈立农带着薄茧的手指终于触碰到阴茎的时候，他还是爽的差点咬到舌头。

“不是早就硬了，还假正经。”  
喷射在耳畔的热气带着痒意，贯彻了林彦俊的整根脊髓，几乎是同时，肉棒前段分泌出了些透明的前列腺液体。

“还不是想你想的。”

陈立农另一只手触上干涩后穴的同时，有些愉悦的笑了。

“我不在你自己没有弄吗。”

被放开唇舌的林彦俊粗粗的喘着气，下身最敏感的两处被人把玩在手心，完整的话语都说不出口。

“没……没有…好脏……”

与前端截然不同的是，因几日没见原本敏感湿润的后穴此时又如同雏般紧闭大门，不做润滑太容易受伤可是下面硬挺的小弟又在嗷嗷待哺。  
陈立农今天随身并没带润滑，他忧郁了几分转头瞧见了刚才扔在垃圾桶里的牙刷。

 

林彦俊被弄的正爽到前面要射精的时候突然感受到后穴进入一个奇怪的异物，冰凉的触感似膏体伴随着从未感受过的触感，纤细刷毛蹭过逐渐绵软的后穴，那里正被刚拆开的一把一次性牙刷所侵犯。

“这什么！”  
林彦俊几乎惊呼出来，他怕外头听见自己的声音，又刻意压低了呻吟。

“条件艰苦，宝宝忍着点，只有用这个帮你扩张了。”

陈立农手持牙刷，在后穴粘上湿润的牙膏后，又翻转用牙刷柄在后穴中搅动，敏感的蜜穴很快变得湿软，只是纤细的刷柄只在穴口伸缩根本给与不了林彦俊更多的快感。

“嗯…你别弄了，别用牙刷。”

“干净的我没用过。”  
陈立农柔声安慰快要将整个身体整个挂在自己身上的男人，他眼眶通红几乎能滴出蜜来。

“不是，我不要牙刷。”

欲毕后穴又被塞入与扁平刷柄截然不同的手指，体温融化了湿润的膏体，清晰的清凉感在林彦俊的体内扩散，与此同时陈立农的手指形状被内壁勾勒出明显的形状，冷热交替的刺激以及被按压到敏感点的同时，一波蜜液涌出。

“怎么那么快就湿了，你很急吗。”

林彦俊攀着吐露骚话男人的纤长脖颈，赤裸的腰部卡在洗手台的边缘，不锈钢的冰冷刺激着软下来的腰腹，他真的快站不住了。

“快点…弄完我们出去，别被发现了…”

林彦俊压低的声线中带着水气，牵动着陈立农早就蠢蠢欲动的神经，他将刷柄从后穴抽出，那里一张一阖似吐了唇蜜，水光滟潋的穴肉上还残留着部分尚未融化的白色膏体，如同涂满奶油的蛋糕此刻烘焙到恰到好处，送到陈立农的眼前张口便能吞入肚里。

炙热的肉棒不同于手指与刷柄的纤细，隐忍已久的龟头几乎是贴上小穴的同时就被吞入。陈立农站不下空间便只能半坐在马桶盖上，换了姿势的林彦俊被压住腰就刚好看见面前的镜子，而那块玻璃赤裸裸的告诉他此刻他淫荡的表情，渴望与欲望并存在眼角，整个身体都被玩弄的通红。

片刻的清醒就被陈立农撞的支离破碎，低喘和声音也都散落在狭小的机场厕所的四角，林彦俊侧耳还有空姐推车走过的声音，以及过道乘客的走动声。而在这一层门板背后，是他镜子里赤裸的自己与许久不见的恋人下体相连，身后的滚烫也将此刻的心惊胆战越顶越深。此刻的爱欲被密封进机舱一角，可谁也无法停止这场性爱。

被干的脑袋发蒙的林彦俊只知道迎接着后穴一次次的撞击，陈立农为了不发出肌肉拍打的响声更是没有脱裤子，只有破洞裤的痕迹在圆润的屁股后勒下红印，裤子也被染的潮湿，不知是自己的汗水还是飞溅而出的蜜液，愈发绵软的腰腹被大手所托，林彦俊的前段也翘着要射了。

气流的影响引起突然的晃动，让陈立农几乎站不稳，整根肉棒蹭着内壁插的更深，而林彦俊也从撑在洗手台前被撞到陈立农的身上，圆润的屁股整个坐在还穿着裤子的大腿上，又被颠簸震起，刚习惯于飞机平稳波动的男人被干的变了调的喘息，他甚至感觉到小腹中的那根肉棒随着自己的脉搏突突跳着。

随着颠簸来临的还有厕所门板响亮的敲击声，林彦俊吓的夹紧后穴中的物体，前段的白灼也喷射而出整个洒在镜子上，挡住霞红的面容，随即听见空姐甜美又担忧的嗓音。

“现在飞机飞入气流区正在颠簸，厕所也即将关闭，请如厕完尽快回到自己座位上。”

林彦俊紧张的咬着舌尖，高潮的同时却不敢发出一点声音。空姐觉着奇怪又敲了敲门，凑近门板问道。  
�“乘客，您还好吗？”

“我没事。”  
陈立农冷静的声音从身后传出，从外人来听根本不知道他的下身在做些什么。

“啊，先生请您快点回到座位上，现在飞机正在颠簸，比较危险。”

“抱歉我不太舒服，一会处理完立刻回去。”  
陈立农的回复与下半身随着颠簸的不断进入似乎不是一个人，只是被林彦俊差点夹射的他眉头微蹙。林彦俊后面被草的大开双手捂住嘴巴，不敢发出一点声音，待门口的空姐应声走远，才放松小穴。

“你紧张什么啦…夹的那么紧…”

陈立农凑近林彦俊的耳边，热气烫的耳垂像是烧着了。

“还不是你…不是说好…就亲一下的吗…”

“可是你刚刚夹太紧，我要射了。”

林彦俊盯着面前已经被自己子孙污浊的镜子思考了几秒，有气无力的说道。  
“你射进去吧。”

陈立农有些意外林彦俊的妥协，然而在这块空间里，如果射在外面林彦俊可能连衣服都穿不了，只有在体内含着下车，回家再继续处理了。他亲上了面前喋喋不休抱怨的小嘴，下身抽动了两下，全数射进了体内，林彦俊被亲的透不过起来，又感受到了后穴的滚烫，咬着陈立农的舌尖才让他松口。

 

“女士们先生们，感谢乘坐XX航空XX196次航班，现已到达北京，目前为当地时间6:35…”  
空姐甜美又熟悉的感谢语从广播里传出，伴随着周围一些孩子的啼哭，林彦俊揉了揉因情事而疲惫困倦的双眼。

刚才他从厕所走出来的时候如同做贼一般，后穴又含着那人的精液让自己头痛不已，虽然镜子是擦干净了但是空气中弥漫的麝香味道却是要消散一会了。

他揉了揉太阳穴，随即而来的疼痛预示着他即将发烧。

陈立农拿完行李坐到林彦俊的身边，盯着犯困男人的可爱脸颊，嘴角上扬了一个心情好的角度。  
“想什么呢。”  
来人抬头就瞪了一眼提问男人，侧身扭过头看着到达滑行的飞机。  
“以后你别再陪我坐飞机了。”

END


End file.
